The Revealers, the Sequel
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: Okay, I wrote this almost a year ago, and I thought, if I'm gonna delete this, why not post it on Fanfiction? Something probably really stupid, I wrote it for English last year. As for the genre selection I did my best to be accurate, all though this story isn't exactly tragic, oh well.


I couldn't tell them I was moving to Canada. It was unbelieveable that Mom was actually one of the few scientists selected to go to Canada for a year and a half for a project needing environmental engineers. Knowing things won't change, I have to face the reality of leaving Parkland in a month. Though I've known about the move since May, I still couldn't accept the fact of leaving Elliot and Catalina, let alone tell them. Especially, Catalina. Even though the Jock Rots, Richie and many others stopped bullying after the science fair, Catalina's tormentors wanted their revenge, and only on Catalina. They could care less about Elliot and me. And...

"Russell, wanna work on the project together?" Elliot asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"What project?"

"Haven't you been listening for the past 5 minutes? We have to do a partner research project of our choice, due right before the holiday break, remember?"

"Sorry, I was spacing out for the last 5 minutes. Sure I'll be your partner," I said as we grabbed our possessions to head to the library. Elliot wanted to do dinosaurs, and he said I could choose which dinosaur we would do. So we looked through the dinosaur book in the library.

"I can't believe it's already December. The holiday season is here," Elliot said.

"Yeah, I can't either" I said as I looked through the book.

"And after the holiday break 2nd quarter will end in mid January and then we go on the 8th grade ski trip! Won't that be exciting!?"

"Except I'll be gone by then" I muttered. There was an awkward silence between us. I looked up and saw Elliot staring at me.

"What do you mean, gone by then?" he asked cluelessly. I'd realized I'd slipped!

"Uh, nothing," I replied, but I was a horrible liar.

"Russell, what are you hiding? I won't get mad, just tell me" I sighed and decided tell him.

"I'm moving," I whispered. Elliot's jaw dropped.

"When, where, why?" he sputtered.

"To Canada, at the end of the quarter for Mom's job. It'll only be for a year and a half," I replied.

"But why didn't you tell me sooner? And.."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Catalina interrupted.

"Horrible, Russell's gonna" Elliot started.  
"I forgot my lunch. I'll have to buy it," I quickly filled in trying my hardest to keep a straight face.

"Oh, well I've gotta go to the computer lab. See ya," she said and hurried off.

"Why'd you lie to Catalina?" Elliot asked. "Why?"

"Elliot, listen, I'm not ready for anyone else to know about this, okay, especially Catalina, She just can't know about it yet. I'll tell her eventually." Elliot simply nodded and the hour ended.

Two weeks had gone by, we'd finished our project, and today was the day before winter break. This was also the day, I had planned to tell Catalina about the move. After school, I walked home alone when I saw Bethany and her little group by Catalina again. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? At that moment, I was tired of it. I decided to do something. In the heavy snow I marched up to them and said,  
"You know I just recorded that, right?" to Bethany as I held my phone. She and her group turned around. They looked quite frightened, especially since a recording was what triggered their problem last time.

"Russell, delete the recording, now," Bethany said calmly. I sighed and said.  
"You can't make me. I'll show the principal, or even the superintendent this. You know you'll be in trouble this time, 'cause of the last recording."

"Russell, what do you want?" Bethany asked, rolling her eyes.

"Stop bullying Catalina. Look I'll be gone by the end of next month, I'll delete the video."  
"Uuuug, fine, I'll stop for now."

"No, forever,"

"Okay, I got it never again, alright, alright!" Bethany said as she and her friends walked away.

Catalina looked up. "Russell, thanks, but what did you mean by being gone by the end of next month?" she asked innocently. I took a deep breath, knowing this day would come.

"Catalina, I should've told you this a long time ago but..."

"But what?" she asked. I looked down.

"Mom's been selected to work on a project in Canada, so we'll have to live there temporarily." Catalina stared at me in shock, horror and disbelief.

"Your moving. No, no, no, no, NO!"

"I'm sorry.." I whispered. "I really am, but I'll be back when were sophomores." But Catalina had already grabbed her things and run off into the distance, leaving me alone in the cold wet snow. Even though I had saved her from Bethany. I guess it didn't matter anymore, since I'd be gone.

Winter break came and went. Most of break was spent on taking things to the new apartment we would live in. At least we were keeping our Parkland house, for when we move back. Soon it was the second Thursday of the month, the last day of 2nd quarter, my last day at Parkland Middle. I said good-byes to many classmates, but Elliot and Catalina had never spoken to me since December, so I didn't care about leaving all too much. Moving day came and we were about to leave Parkland.

"Ready, Russell?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I guess, wait," I saw Catalina and Elliot running in the distance through the snow.

"Russell, we wanted to say bye to you," Elliot said, his cheeks all red.

"Russell, I'm so sorry I ignored you after I found out. I guess I was really shocked,"Catalina said.

"That's okay. Besides, I'll be back for when we're sophomores, and I'll still come and visit since we own the house," I replied.  
"Wait, here I wanted to give this to you," Catalina said, handing me a small item. "Don't look at it yet. Oh Russell, do you really have to go?" Her large brown eyes were filling up with tears.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, don't cry though," I said as I ran toward the car.

"I'm not crying, but you too Russell," Catalina said wiping her tears.

"Well, seeya soon Russell," Elliot said.

"Yeah, see ya soon," I said to both of them as I ran to the car. I smiled, and waved at them until they disappeared into the distance, where I could let my tears fall.

**Okay, so I wrote this almost a year ago, back in September 2012. Last summer I had to read this book, and then I had to write a sequel to Revealers as an essay. I didn't know I was able to post stuff for Revealers, and I thought it would be a waste to just delete this story, so I'm posting this, the day before school starts. I know, just tell me what you think, this is probably the only thing I'll post for the Revealers, bye!**


End file.
